There are a number of portable systems giving one the ability to play music, such as the Apple iPOD, compact disc players and computer-based systems to play MP3 format music. Different types of headset devices such as headphones and ear bud devices can be used to position and stabilize audio transducers or speakers adjacent to a user's ear or ears.
A user can connect the headset to the media player so that one can hear the music without disturbing others. Also, a user can allow another person to share the music by connecting a second headset to the same media player. One such conventional system is shown in FIG. 1, which includes a plug 10 which can be plugged into a jack in the media player. Two cables 12 and 14 connect the plug 10 to two jacks 20 and 22 so that two headsets, not shown, can be connected, one to each jack 20 and 22. Thereby two listeners can hear music from the same media player. But this requires that the first headset be unplugged in order to install the adapter. In a player with auto load detection this may cause the level out to be re assigned (as on a laptop).
Another conventional system is shown in FIG. 1A and includes a jack 24 which is connected to two cables 25 and 26. One of the cables is connected to a primary headset, not shown, while the other of the cables can be connected to a media player. The plug of a secondary headset, not shown, can be temporarily plugged into the jack 24 to allow a secondary user to listen to the media player.
We have found that sometimes a user can forget that he or she is sharing a media player with another user and can pull away from the other user without first carefully disconnecting his headphones from the jack. This can cause damage to the media device by causing it to fall to the ground either from the pocket of the other user or from the user's hand.
Accordingly it would be desirable to have a means whereby when two users are connected to the same media device and one user abruptly pulls away, the likelihood of damage to the media player can be reduced.